


Worth it

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [24]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Worried TK Strand, saying i love you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: They get called to a standoff situation in a laboratory building downtown. TK is in the middle of helping create a perimeter with Paul when he hears a familiar voice over the radio and realizes with a sense of dread that it’s not just Austin Police that is inside, but it’s also his boyfriend of five months, Carlos.*When Carlos is in a dangerous situation TK can't hold back.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 18
Kudos: 351





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 24

TK doesn’t mean for it to happen, he’s been a firefighter for over five years, he’s worked with his father most of that time, and he’s always been close to his crew, he knows what it’s like to be on a call and worry over someone he loves. He might always have his heart in his throat when it happens, but he’s still professional for the most part. Whether it’s his dad in danger or one of his friends, he’s _professional_.

That professionalism seems to go out the window for one, Carlos Reyes, though.

They get called to a standoff situation in a laboratory building downtown. When they get there, Austin Police is already inside, trying to deescalate the situation. TK is in the middle of helping create a perimeter with Paul when he hears a familiar voice over the radio and realizes with a sense of dread that it’s not just Austin Police that is inside, but it’s also his boyfriend of five months, Carlos.

He’s not sure what the look on his face is, but the concerned look Paul shoots him back tells him it’s not great.

“He’s going to be fine, man,” Paul says in that low, reassuring voice of his.

TK nods in agreement, or at least he tries too when there is a muffled explosion that comes from inside, followed by screams and people running out.

TK takes a step forward only to be stopped by his father, who tells all of them to hold until APD says otherwise.

The next few minutes feel like an eternity for TK, shouts are coming through the radio, but TK has trouble hearing anything over the rushing sound happening in his ears as he waits to see if Carlos is okay.

“AP has the guy,” his father tells them as he walks back over from where he’d been talking with Carlos’ captain. “They’re bringing him out now.”

“What about the explosion, Cap?” Paul asks, shooting him a look before focusing on his dad.

“A chemical was left unattended in the commotion, and it overheated,” his dad explains to them. “It’s already contained, the building has a fail-safe for such a situation.”

TK watches as his crew lets out a collective breath of relief that he can’t share, not when he still doesn’t know if Carlos is okay.

“Dad –,” he starts, swallowing hard as the fear and worry makes his stomach turn. “Carlos – he’s inside.”

TK watches as his dad’s expression softens until it’s just his dad and not his captain looking back at him. “I’m sure he’s fine, TK.”

“But you don’t know,” he says quietly.

“Son –,” Owen starts weakly, only to stop when Paul makes a noise in the back of his throat.

TK turns towards his friend to find him looking at the entrance of the building, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“Your boy, man,” he says with a grin.

TK looks over to where Paul is pointing just in time to see Carlos walking out of the building with his partner, not a hair out of place. He’s moving before he even has a chance to second-guess himself, walking quickly until he’s out and out sprinting.

“Carlos!” he shouts just as he slams into his boyfriend, his arms going around his neck. He can feel Carlos jerk back in surprise; it lasts all of a second before his boyfriend is hugging him back.

“TK?” Carlos says quietly in his ear, the concern evident in his voice as TK realizes with embarrassment that he’s shaking. “Hey, are you okay?”

TK pulls back from the hug to look him over, checking for any sign that he might be hurt.

“Baby?” Carlos whispers, frowning as he looks at him. “Are you okay?”

TK lets out a humorless laugh at the question, shaking his head quickly. “I was so worried,” he gets out, inhaling sharply, hoping to reel in his emotions. He _will not_ cry on a call with Austin Police and Fire around, not to mention the news crews.

Carlos’ gaze goes impossibly tender at his words; he reaches for TK’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “I’m okay, cariño.”

TK knows he shouldn’t; it’s bad enough that he ran into Carlos’ arms in the middle of a call, and yet he can’t stop himself, he tugs on the hand holding his and pulls Carlos into a hard kiss.

Carlos startles for a moment before he returns the kiss with enthusiasm, his arms once again around TK as he lifts him a few inches off the ground. When they break the kiss, they’re both smiling like idiots.

“We are probably going to regret that,” he whispers as Carlos puts him down but doesn’t let him go.

“Probably,” Carlos agrees with a laugh as he grins at him beautifully. “But I don’t really care; I’ll kiss you whenever you want, baby.”

TK laughs; it’s a little wet as the day’s emotions get to him, but mostly it’s so very happy. “I love you, Carlos,” he says softly, his heart thundering when Carlos beams back at him.

“You have no idea how long I have been dreaming to hear those words from you,” he tells him, his soft brown eyes shining with love. “I love you too, TK.”

TK grins as he pulls Carlos back into another kiss, happy and in love, and he knows he’s never going to forget this moment.

Of course, when days later, the news crew that was there airs their moment on their social media, labeling them ‘hot firefighter’ and ‘hot cop’ in love, he realizes no one is going to let him forget the moment either. Everyone enjoys making fun of him, and Carlos’ family demands he bring the ‘white boy’ eating his face to Sunday dinner.

Red-faced, he takes the jokes from his crew that include Judd calling him lover boy instead of city boy, and Paul, Marjan, and Mateo singing love ballads at him every time he walks into the room before pretending to faint. He even takes his father’s mocking lecture about not kissing boys while on the clock.

He takes it all, every teasing smile and comment is worth the soft look Carlos’ gives him every time he says, ‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
